


Durasteel

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, aww lectures, everything is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin doesn't love his prosthetic hand at all. Obi-wan tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durasteel

 

 

There was something bothering Anakin since the day he lost his arm fighting against Count Dooku.

It was his prosthetic arm that kept him awake at night: it was awful.

It wasn't only a matter of aesthetics, of course.

Anakin firmly thought the durasteel arm made him something...less human. Something droid-like, with those awfully cold fake fingers with which he could barely feel what he was touching and that terrific metallic sound they made when he tried to clench his fist.

That afternoon, the young padawan was lazily taking a break from his books, admiring the monstrosity that laid where once was a beautiful arm. A real one, made from flesh, bones, tendons and nerves.

Obi-Wan appeared in their common sitting room, holding a tray with two teacups on.

“You're torturing yourself again, isn't it?”

Anakin ducked his head in a childish way.

“Master, this thing is just awful...”, he said. His voice was pure sadness.

The older Jedi carefully placed the tray on the little crystal table in front of their couch, giving his padawan a cup so full of tea it was almost overflowing.

“It's not awful, Anakin. At all. And, remember that, nothing should make you feel less human.”

“Pure humans don't have durasteel limbs...”

Obi-Wan smiled softly.

“You're wrong if you believe that being human is a matter of flesh, bones and beating hearts.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, while taking a big sip of deadly hot spiced tea.

“Please, enlighten me, Master. What's humanity, if not a matter of being biologically human?”

“Ah, lecture time. I love it!”

The younger Jedi was growing impatient.

“Down with the mockery, Master. I'm waiting.”

Obi-Wan smiled again, all white teeth and light beard.

“Being human is not the same as being a human-being. Because, my young apprentice, humanity is not just a feature. Even a droid can be human, if he has feelings and compassion. Humanity lays in the heart”, the master said, placing his calloused and nicely warm fingers on Anakin's chest, “not in the limbs.”

For the first time in days, Anakin allowed himself to curl his full lips into a smile.

“Do you really believe it?”

Master Kenobi nodded.

“I always believe what I say, you know better.”

Then, gently, he placed a kiss on his padawan's durasteel hand.

He had to admit it was really cold and hard, colder than he expected.

“Will you remember my words, Anakin? That humanity is an attitude, anything body-related?”

“I'll try, Master. I'll do my best.”

“Good”, Obi-Wan said in response. Then sipped carefully his tea, trying not to burn his tongue. “And, uhm, sorry for the burning hot tea. I guess you're better than me at making warm drinks...”

Anakin shrugged.

“I suppose I'm more skilled than you at cooking in general, Master.”

The older man laughed softly.

“Definitely! But, going back to the other business...may I suggest you something, my padawan?”

“Yes, of course!”

“If you don't like your prosthetic hand, you can wear a glove.”

Anakin raised one eyebrow.

“Oh yes, such a wise master I have!”

Obi-Wan let out a heart-warming laugh and, shortly after, his padawan followed.

He hadn't laughed like that in ages.

 

 

 


End file.
